An electromagnetic wave from the outside is typically shielded, for example, by pasting an electromagnetic wave shield film (printed wiring board shield film) onto a printed wiring board such as a flexible printed wiring board (FPC).
For example, an electromagnetic wave shield film recited in PTL 1 is configured in such a way that an adhesive layer, a metal thin film, and an insulating layer are laminated in order. As this electromagnetic wave shield film is superposed onto a flexible printed wiring board and thermal pressing is performed, the electromagnetic wave shield film is joined with the printed wiring board by the adhesive layer and the shield printed wiring board is manufactured. After above joining, components are mounted on the printed wiring board by solder reflow. In addition to the above, in the flexible printed wiring board, a print pattern on the base film is covered with an insulating film.